project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
RING×RING×RING
RING×RING×RING è una canzone di Kagamine Rin che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=（わん、つー、わん、つー、すりー、ふぉー！） おはよ 目覚めた私に　優しく微笑む温もりを 眺めながら　ふと考えてみる 昨日夜なに食べたっけ じゃなくて　私がここにいる意味とか ”隣”りあった　二つの影 流れるメロディー　コトバたち このトキメキなんだろ　分からない 胸の奥が　熱く満たされてく これ、もしかして！？ リン！リン！リン！ 鳴り響け　君の心に　この大空に 凍てつく孤独でさえ　溶かし尽くしてあげるから リン！リン！リン！ 騒ぎ出す　熱いビートもう止まらない いつまでもどこまでも　歌声を届けるよ 君と　これからずっと一緒なら ケンカやすれ違いもあるかしら ”淋”しさに肩を震わせ 分かり合えないと嘆いても 前を向いて　一緒に進もうよ 絆だって深まっていくから　諦めないで！ リン！リン！リン！ 鳴り響け　泣き顔も笑顔に変えてくよ 遠く離れていても　繋がるリングの中　ほら リン！リン！リン！ 鳴り響く　魔法の連鎖は止まらない だから歌を歌うよ みんなを繋ぐ為に リン！リン！リン！ 鳴り響く　言葉はいつか消えてゆくけど やっと思い出したよ　私という存在　そう リン！リン！リン！ 騒ぎ出す　熱いビートもう止められない いつまでも　どこまでも 歌声よ　鳴り響け|-|Romaji=(ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!) ohayo mezameta watashi ni yasashiku hohemu nukumori o nagame nagara futo kangaete miru kinou yoru nani tabetakke janakute watashi ga koko ni iru imi toka "tona"ri atta futatsu no kage nagareru MELODY kotoba tachi kono tokimeki nandaro wakaranai mune no oku ga atsuku mitasareteku kore, moshikashite!? RIN! RIN! RIN! nari hibike kimi no kokoro ni kono oozora ni itetsuku kodoku de sae tokashi tsukushite ageru kara RIN! RIN! RIN! sawagi dasu atsui BEAT mou tomaranai itsumade mo dokomade mo utagoe o todokeru yo kimi to korekara zutto issho nara kenka ya surechigai mo aru kashira "sabi"shisa ni kata o furuwase wakari aenai to nageite mo mae o muite issho ni susumou yo kizuna datte fukamatte iku kara akiramenai de! RIN! RIN! RIN! nari hibike nakigao mo egao ni kaete iku yo tooku hanarete ite mo tsunagaru RING no naka hora RIN! RIN! RIN! narihibiku mahou no rensa wa tomaranai dakara uta o utau yo minna o tsunagu tame ni RIN! RIN! RIN! narihibiku kotoba wa itsuka kiete yuku kedo yatto omoidashita yo watashi to iu sonzai sou RIN! RIN! RIN! sawagidasu atsui BEAT mou tomerarenai itsumade mo dokomade mo utagoe yo narihibike|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di strawberrykisshu, corretto da damesukekun' (One, two, one, two, three, four!) Good morning To the me that woke up, A kindly-smiling warmth I suddenly try to think while gazing at it What did I eat last night... It isn't that but It's also the meaning that I exist in I met my "neigh"bor Our two shadows A melody that flows Words What is this palpitation? I don't understand! The inside of my heart It continues to be filled with hotness This, is it possibly...!? Rin! Rin! Rin! To your heart, to this sky Because even a freezing loneliness Dissolves and runs out for you Rin! Rin! Rin! I start making noise! I won't stop the hot beat already As long as I like, anywhere I deliver my singing voice! With you, after this if we're together forever I wonder if fights and chance encounters are also (in the future)? At "lone"lines, make my shoulders shake Even if I sigh if I can't understand, Turn to the front Let's improve together! But because our shackles continue intensifying Don't give up! Rin! Rin! Rin! My echo! Even teary faces start changing into smiles Even if we're far apart A ring's center ties us together, look! Rin! Rin! Rin! I echo! Our magical connection won't stop So I'll sing a song To connect everyone Rin! Rin! Rin! I echo! But someday words will continue disappearing At last, I thought: existence! So... Rin! Rin! Rin! I start making noise! I can't stop the hot beat already As long as I like, anywhere My singing voice is an echo! Video RING X RING X RING Kagamine RIN)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2008 Categoria:Canzoni DLC